1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to timepieces and more particularly to timepieces rotatably driven by the torque generated by gravitational influences.
2. Prior Art
In conventional timepieces which indicate the time by means of revolving parts such as an hour hand, minute hand, etc., the revolving parts which indicate the time are mounted on an hour wheel, cannon pinion, etc. which form the parts of the timepiece movement. Accordingly, the degree of freedom in timepiece design is greatly limited by the mutual positional relationship between the timepiece movement and the revolving parts which indicate the time. As a result, the esthetic and artistic development of timepieces has been inhibited.